thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fernandez
Freddy Fernandez is a minor character in the original Karate Kid, The Karate Kid Karate Kid Freddy is a teenager who lives in Daniel LaRusso's apartment building. He first meets Daniel when he kicks the door open, inadvertently sending Freddy, who happened to be unfortunately standing in the doorway, to the ground. Daniel and apologizes and befriends Freddy, who introduces himself, and Daniel where he learned Karate. He then helps Daniel get to Apartment 20. He tells Daniel that he and his friends are holding a party at the beach to end the summer, and invites Daniel. Daniel meets Freddy and his friends at the beach they play soccer and have a lot of fun. Daniel saw Ali Mills for the first time. Freddy knows Daniel liked Ali and tells Daniel he should talk to her. Freddy then notices Johnny Lawrence, along with his Cobra Kai friends Dutch, Bobby, Jimmy and Tommy riding their motorcycles and then gives himself a look of disapproval, which suggests that Johnny and his gang harassed Freddy in the past, or that the Cobras have earned a reputation for trouble-making. Johnny then approaches Ali about their recent breakup, despite the other Cobras recommending he forget the past, and then disrupts the party by demanding they talk. When Ali says their relationship is over, Johnny will not hear of it. Daniel helps Ali by giving her radio back to her Johnny throws the radio back at Daniel and they start fighting each other. Johnny has the upper hand and lands most of the punches, where the Cobra gang cheers Johnny on. When Daniel lands a couple of punches, Freddy is the only one who cheers Daniel on. When Johnny knocks Daniel to the ground, he declares the fight over and walks away with the Cobras. Freddy walks toward Daniel to help him up, but his friends show their true colors when they deride Freddy for bringing a loser like Daniel to their party. Freddy then leaves with them, but looks back at Daniel in regret, likely overcome by fear of being ostracized by his old friends. On the first day of school, Freddy and his friends approach Daniel, now in a slightly better mood. Freddy asks about Daniel's eye, and one of Freddy's friends teases Daniel with a famous line "Karate kid? Make a move", which Daniel chuckles politely. Much later in the film, when Daniel competes at the All-Valley tournament, Freddy and his friends are seen briefly as audience members. After defeating Johnny in the final round, Freddy and his friends are seen hoisting up Daniel in victory. It could be assumed that Freddy and his friends friends are apologetic to Daniel, having stopped the Cobras from bullying them, and Freddy is once again Daniel's friend. Karate Kid 3 Daniel and his sensei Mr. Miyagi learn that the apartment complex was sold and the new owner evicted everyone, as he decided to turn the complex into a spa. So, this means that Freddy was evicted. Freddy however isn't seen or mentioned. Cobra Kai- Season 1 When Daniel and Johnny visit Daniel's old apartment complex, Daniel talks about some of his memories of the place. Then, a brief flashback of Daniel and Freddy walking in the complex shortly after Daniel first moved there is shown. Personality When Daniel first meets Freddy, Freddy is nice and kind to him. Freddy invites Daniel to join him and his friends at the beach, showing that he may want to start a friendship with him. During Daniel's fight with Johnny, Freddy roots for him. Despite wanting to help Daniel after being beaten up by Johnny, he ultimately chooses not to so his friends don't make fun of him, showing that he is a victim to peer pressure. The following morning, he is shown making fun of Daniel with his friends, though it is unknown if he did this to fit in with his friends or not. At the All Valley tournament however, both he and his friends root for Daniel, and celebrate with Daniel when the latter wins in the finals. It is possible that Freddy renewed his friendship with Daniel following the tournament. Trivia * The status of Freddy's friendship with Daniel is unknown, as he hasn't been seen or mentioned after the first film * Freddy rooted for Daniel in the tournament, possibly meaning that the two became friends again prior to the tournament, or that he wanted to see the underdog win. * It is possible that Freddy was bullied by Johnny's gang prior to meeting Daniel. * It is implied that Freddy falls for peer pressure, judging by him unwilling to help Daniel after being beaten up Johnny due to his friends mocking the former, and joining his friends in mocking Daniel the very next day. Category:Karate Kid Characters Category:Supporting Characters